Dalton Dental
by illbenicksuptowngirl
Summary: Kurt hates the dentist. Can the staff at Dalton Dental Associates and Dr. Blaine Anderson help him getover his fear. Includes a few Wablers. AU Starting chapter 4: Dalton comes to McKinley! Different appointments start afterwards!
1. Kurt meets Blaine, Nick and Jeff

**A/N Hey! This is an idea I got while reading another story on here. I hope you like it! This will likely turn into a two-shot or more, but for now-until I have an idea on how to continue this, it's staying a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer…I do not own Glee, however I wish. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Kurt never likes going to the dentist. Whenever his dad made an appointment he always gets upset and really nervous. He has even canceled the appointment behind Burt's back. That of course didn't end well for him.

When it was time for him to go again, Burt made the appointment in advance and planned on keeping silent about it until it was time to go. It was the best way. So the minute Kurt arrived home from glee club that day, Burt told him to get in the car.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as Burt pulled out of the driveway.

"The dentist, you're overdue for an appointment." Burt answered.

"What!?" Kurt shrieked. "I'm not going"

"Yes you are." Burt said as he turned onto the road that the office is on.

"But I take really good care of my teeth." Kurt protested.

"The proof of that is in there." Burt pointed to the building as he turned into the parking lot. The building was newer and very nice. The sign read 'Dalton Dental Associates'

"Absolutely not, I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are, you have no choice." Burt said as he parked. "So off you go."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and got out of the car, looking at the building like it punched him in the face. Kurt walked in the building and signed in at the desk. The inside was very nice as well.

Jeff, the receptionist gave him several forms to fill out since he was a new patient. When Kurt finished, he gave them back to him, and sat back down. He waited for about ten minutes before his name was called.

"Kurt Hummel, we're ready for you." A voice announced. Looking up he saw another male, this time in navy scrubs holding what Kurt guessed to be his chart. He got up and slowly walked towards the man.

"How are you today? I'm Nick, I'm an assistant." The man, politely said as he led Kurt to one of the rooms in the back.

"I'm okay." Kurt replied, making his attitude towards the place evident.

"Nervous?" Nick guessed. Kurt nodded. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Nick told Kurt as they walked into an exam room.

"So Kurt, just sit down on the chair and we will do some x-rays, and then I'll bring in Dr. Anderson and he will give you a cleaning and examination. Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt replied nervously, and sat down on the black leather chair for the patients. Nick put the chart on the counter and put the radiation apron on Kurt, and moved the x-ray camera right next to his face.

"I want you to put these, one at a time, in your mouth and I will take the x-rays." Kurt put the first bite wing in his mouth. "Hold still." Nick said as he walked over to the button by the door and pressed it, taking the picture.

They repeated the process once more after positioning the camera to the other side.

"Alright, I will go develop these and I'll be back soon with Dr. Anderson." Nick smiled and Kurt did the same back. _God I want to get out of here_ Kurt thought.

He waited in the room for 10 minutes until he heard another voice talking to Nick in the hallway. Kurt assumed it was this Dr. Anderson. Blaine walked in the room, with Nick walking behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel, I'm Dr. Anderson, your dentist." Blaine greeted Kurt. _This man is perfect._ Kurt thought. He was very young, hazel eyes and nice black hair that was gelled back.

"Please call me Kurt." He said. He never liked being called Mr. Hummel. It made him feel old.

"Well Kurt, let's get started." Blaine said as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. After he did that he put a pair of gloves on. Nick put one of the napkin bibs on Kurt and sat down on his stool while Blaine sat on his on the other side of the chair.

"So first we will clean your teeth, it won't hurt." Blaine said as he lowered Kurt's chair back further. He then turned on the overhead light and positioned it over Kurt's mouth.

"Okay Kurt, open wide please." The handsome dentist said. Kurt obeyed and slowly opened his mouth. Blaine began cleaning his teeth, Blaine was very gentle, he was surprised. Kurt was still uncomfortable, Blaine noticed that.

"You're doing great Kurt. You have very healthy teeth. Just a few more minutes and we will be done with this part." Blaine said underneath the mask he was wearing, still cleaning his teeth.

"Periodontal Probe please. there's some plaque that I need to get rid of." Nick handed the piece of equipment to Blaine.

Several moments later, Blaine retracted his tools, and Nick gave him a cup of water. "Okay you can rinse." He said. Kurt did and spit the water into the sink near the chair.

"Now I'm going to give you a polishing" Blaine announced as he prepared the polisher.

"Open" Blaine requested and Kurt complied. It didn't take long, but Kurt never liked getting a polishing. The sound the polisher made was really annoying; it reminded him of the drill, but he thankfully hasn't had a cavity…yet.

After five minutes, Blaine announced he was done; and he put the polisher down.

"I have the patients x-rays." A new voice said walking in and handing Nick a manila folder that read 'Kurt Hummel' on a label.

"Thank you Trent." Blaine replied back as the man left the room. Nick walked over the light board and placed the x-rays on it.

"I'm just gonna check for cavities and any other damage." Blaine said as he picked up his mirror and explorer tool.

"Open please." Blaine requested and Kurt did. Blaine started to exam all of Kurts teeth one at a time. He didn't find anything during the first minute, but then he saw something on one of Kurt's lower molars. As he examined it closer, he saw it was a cavity. Blaine touched it with the explorer tool, and Kurt yelped in pain.

"That's what I thought" Blaine said silently, and looked up at Nick. "There is a pit on number 18." Blaine told Nick, who wrote it down on Kurts chart.

"Open again please." Blaine ordered nicely. Kurt didn't want the dentist to hurt him again. So he didn't. Blaine must have read Kurts mind because he tried to reassure him.

"I'm almost done Kurt; I promise I'm not going to hurt you again." Blaine said. "Courage Kurt."

Kurt eventually opened his mouth and Blaine started to exam his teeth again. He didn't find anything else which was great. Blaine set the tools down on the tray.

"Okay Kurt, you are done for today. You need to come back sometime next week to get the cavity filled; Jeff will set that up for you." Blaine said as he turned off the bright light and moved Kurt's chair up. Nick took off the bib and threw it away.

Kurt nodded and got up from the chair. "Thank you."

"No problem Kurt, see you next week." Blaine said and smiled at him before he left the exam room.

Kurt walked out of the room and went to the front desk. Jeff was sitting there.

"Okay, there is an opening at four in the afternoon next Wednesday the 31st, is that ok?" Jeff asked, looking up from the computer.

"Umm, yeah. I don't have glee club, that should be fine." Kurt replied.

"Oh you're in a glee club? That's cool." Jeff said as he typed in the computer. "What school?"

"McKinley High" Kurt replied.

"That's cool, I was in one also- actually we all were in one together." Jeff said, pointing to a picture hanging on a wall. Kurt saw Dr. Anderson in the middle, and the assistant Nick next to him. Jeff was in the row behind. They were wearing very dashing blazers and holding a first place trophy.

"You guys must have been good, first place?"

"We never made it to nationals; we tied with a rival group that competition. Okay next Wednesday, at four. See you then." Jeff said as he handed him an appointment reminder in the form of a small sheet of paper.

"Okay, bye." Kurt said as he left the office. He was actually excited for the appointment. It was mainly because he couldn't wait to see his dentist Dr. Anderson again, but if you asked him about that he would deny it.

**What did you think? I like how it turned out. Review please! ;)**

**I had to include Niff in it…I could do without. And Trent. There will be another Warbler or two. Just how to include them is the question.**


	2. The Filling

**Okay, here is the second chapter. This will not be the last one; I found a way to have 3 chapters. That's it. Kurt is going back to get his filling. **

**I'm kinda jealous of Kurt, lol. I haven't been to the dentist in a long time. And Blaine as a dentist…yeah only in my dreams, I'm pretty sure I would RUN there.**

**Anyway…Here it is! Enjoy!**

Wednesday came, and Kurt was still nervous because it was his first filling. But, he was excited to see his dentist again, Dr. Anderson.

School ended at 3:30. Kurt left his class and walked through the busy hallway to go to his locker.

"Hey Kurt" Rachel greeted, approaching him. "How was your day?"

"Long. I have to go to the dentist at 4." Kurt replied, putting his books in his locker.

"Bummer…wait...I thought you went last week?"

"I have to get a cavity filled, Finn must have told you." Kurt guessed as he closed his locker.

"Yeah, your dad told him though." Rachel said.

"Of course he did." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, I hope everything goes well." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rachel." Kurt replied as he left Rachel, and walked out of the school to his car. He had to be there in twenty minutes.

He backed out and pulled out onto the road. The drive took about 10 minutes; he pulled in the parking lot and parked. He pulled out his cellphone and saw a text from his dad, Burt.

_You remembered to go to the dentist…right? – Dad_

Kurt sighed and replied to him.

_Yeah I'm in the parking lot now, just pulled in. _

A minute later, he got another text from Burt.

_Okay. Just making sure. –Dad_

Kurt put his phone back in his bag. He got out of his car and closed the door, and walked into the dentist's office. Kurt saw Jeff again who was typing on the computer. Kurt signed in and waited several more moments until his name was called.

"Kurt Hummel" Nick said after he opened the double doors leading to the many exam rooms, carrying his chart once again. Kurt got up and walked towards him.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked.

"Certainly not." Kurt replied chuckling. Nick led Kurt back to exam room. As soon as they entered the room, Kurt saw the drill. He tensed up, realizing what he will have to go through within the next ten minutes. Nick noticed.

"Hey it's okay, you won't feel a thing." Nick said, attempting to comfort him; it worked a little. He placed the chart down on the counter.

"Okay, you can sit down on the chair, and I will be back with Dr. Anderson. He is not with a patient right now, so it will just be a minute." Nick said and left.

Kurt sat down on the very uncomfortable chair and sighed. He was finally able to look around the room; the room was all wood, with a big arch window. It matched the waiting room.

"Good afternoon Kurt, how are you today?" Blaine asked walking into the room. This time we was wearing glasses, black rimmed. They looked really good on him.

"I- I'm okay I guess, Just nervous. It's my first filling."

"Yes, I see that." Blaine said as he quickly glanced at the chart. "You have nothing worry about." Blaine continued as Nick entered the room, holding the supplies for the Novocain on a small tray.

"Alright so Kurt, you have what we call a pit, it's a cavity on the top of the tooth. Lower molar in your case. The procedure will not take that long at all; maybe 10 to 15 minutes max."

"Okay" Kurt replied. Blaine walked to the sink, washed his hands and put some gloves on, as well as a mask. Nick put a bib around Kurts neck, and did the same as Blaine.

"All right, let's get started." Blaine sat down on his chair and started to lower Kurts. He then turned the overhead light and positioned it over Kurt's mouth.

"Before we get started with the filling, I would like to have another look at your mouth, to be on the safe side." Blaine told Kurt. Blaine picked up his tools. "Open up."

Kurt did what his asked to. Blaine quickly peered into his mouth to see if he missed anything the week before. He didn't see anything else so he retracted his mirror and explorer tool he was using.

"Okay, everything looks good, let's get on to that filling and you will be done." Blaine said, preparing the Novocain. Kurt saw what he was doing, and suddenly became panicky.

"It's okay Kurt; you won't feel any pain except for the first second. That's it." Nick said as Blaine finished preparing the needle.

"He is right, just relax. It will be over before you know it." Blaine said. "Okay, just open your mouth wide for me." Kurt opened his mouth. Blaine quickly stuck the needle in and administered the Novocain. Kurt's eyes widened when he felt the needle go in, but relaxed when the pain was replaced with the numb feeling. Blaine pulled out the needle and put it on the tray.

Nick gave Blaine the drill to get rid of some decay on the tooth. Kurt thought it would have been bigger.

Blaine started to drill the tooth, and Nick put the water tube in Kurts mouth to help rinse the area, and quickly switched it to the suction tube.

Kurt got scared again when he heard the drill; he dropped his mouth a little bit.

"Wider please" Blaine requested and Kurt opened wider.

"There we go, Kurt. Thank you."

When Blaine was finished with the drilling, he handed the piece of equipment back to Nick.

"Okay now I'm going to fill the tooth. We are going to use this blue light to dry the filling, one layer at a time." Blaine said showing the light that Nick had.

"Open up please." Blaine said and started the filling in Kurts tooth. Nick put the blue light in Kurt's mouth and dried the first layer. They repeated the process again and again until they were all done a few minutes later.

"Okay, now I am going to give the tooth a quick polishing and you're all done." Blaine said. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine started to polish the tooth; it didn't even take a minute.

"Okay, you are done. See was that so bad?" Blaine asked as he placed the polisher down on the tray and turned off the light.

"No, it wasn't." Kurt said as the chair he was in started to move upward.

"We told you." Blaine said, talking his gloves and mask off, throwing them away. "You should continue to feel the numbness for a few more hours, and then it will fade away."

"Continue to floss and brush your teeth regularly. And then I will see you in six months." Blaine told Kurt.

"Okay, thank you so much." Kurt said earnestly.

"You're welcome Kurt. You can talk to Jeff about your next appointment. See you later." Blaine said smiling to Kurt and left the room.

"Bye Kurt!" Nick said and continued to clean the room. Kurt made his way to the front desk. He actually couldn't wait to come again.

**So, what do you think, it's shorter…yes, But it turned out good! I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	3. One-shot: Kurt takes Rachel

Hey!

So this is how I'm going to continue this story…I already have a story with a Kurt and Blaine relationship so I'm not going to do that with this. I want more chapters at the office itself because I have fun writing that stuff. For 2 chapters (the rest of the story) I will have a few other glee club members go there for appointments. Just to be different. And plus I can't write smut. I've tried, and I just suck at it. That's why I'm very brief on Complications (my other story) with that type of stuff.

So, this chapter is Kurt taking Rachel there after Finn's dancing hurts her. She will chip a tooth.

I hope you like it! (:

It's just a cute one-shot that came up during a break from work.

FYI: This story is set around season 2, maybe a two weeks after the past two chapters. And I forget whether Rachel and Finn were together during that regional competition, so they are in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Dalton Dental

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright guys 5, 6, 7, 8" Will said and the New Directions started to practice one of their dances for their regional competition that Saturday. They were practicing Loser like Me.

They were almost done with the song when Finn did one of his dance moves and punched Rachel in the face. She fell down to the ground.

"Ow! Finn really?" Rachel shouted. She was holding her mouth.

"I'm-so-" Finn said apologizing. He was interrupted by Mr. Shuester coming over and kneeling down by Rachel.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Will said. Trying to stay calm "You might have chipped a tooth; you need to see a dentist now." He gave her a tissue and she took it.

"I'll take her." Kurt volunteered. "I know a really good dentist, and the office is only a few minutes away." Kurt said. Anything to see Dr. Anderson again.

"Alright, is that okay Rachel?" Will asked. She nodded. "I'll call her dads and Kurt, call me when she's done."

"Okay, Mr. Shue" Kurt said taking Rachel's hand and helping her up. They left the auditorium and Kurt led her to his car. The pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Thank you for taking me Kurt." Rachel said. Kurt smiled while keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's no problem Rach."

"Is this dentist good? Is he nice?" Rachel asked.

"Yes he is good. Very good. You can tell he really cares about his patients. The staff is nice too." Kurt replied turning into the parking lot of Dalton Dental and parked near the door.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked, and Rachel sighed looking at the big building.

"Yeah. I guess. Finn needs to start being more careful." Rachel said as she got out of the passenger side car door.

"You and I know that's probably not going to happen." Kurt said leading her in the office. Only a few people were in the waiting room, so maybe there will be an opening. They approached the desk where Jeff was sitting there. He looked up and saw Kurt.

"Hey Kurt! Back so soon?" Jeff asked. Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm not here for me. I'm with a good friend who got hit in the face during dance rehearsal for glee club. So, Is Dr. Anderson open for an emergency appointment?" Kurt asked while Jeff looked at Rachel and smiled.

"I'll go check. Hang tight." Jeff said. He went back to a room attached to the reception. He left the door open so you can hear him clearly.

"Hey Nick?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Blaine available for an emergency, or should I ask Wes or Thad?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah we can take it. Are they here now?" Nick asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay, just give me ten minutes and I will call them back."

"Okay, I will give them the paperwork. Thanks."

"Yep." Nick said. Jeff came out of the room and smiled at the two.

"Okay, Dr. Anderson can see you." Jeff said and sat down, handing Kurt some new patient papers for Rachel. Kurt sighed in relief.

"Thanks Jeff." Kurt said. Rachel filled out the papers and Kurt gave them back to Jeff. Ten minutes past and Nick came out right on time.

"Rachel Berry" Nick announced. She got up and started to walk but paused and turned around facing Kurt.

"Can you come, Kurt?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded.

"Of course." Kurt replied getting up. The two of them walked towards Nick who was standing by the double doors.

"Hey, Kurt." Nick said.

"Are you famous here or something?" Rachel asked. Both Kurt and Nick laughed.

"No Rachel, I came here two weeks ago, they just remember me." Kurt said. By now they reached a room.

"Okay so Rachel if you would just sit down on the chair. And I will be back with Dr. Anderson." Nick said and left the room. Kurt sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, He is finally not the patient.

Rachel sat down on the chair and sighed. "I never thought I would be sitting in one of these chairs today."

"Nobody does, nobody wants to. Heck I don't like them." Kurt replied. They sat in silence for another minute until Blaine and Nick walked into the room.

"Hello Rachel. I'm Dr. Anderson" Blaine greeted looking at Rachel's chart. He looked up and saw Kurt sitting on the corner chair.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine smiled. "How are you? And you're filling? Any problems?"

"Hi. Dr. Anderson. And no problems."

"That's good." Blaine said and turned his attention back to Rachel.

"So Rachel, can I ask you what happened?" Blaine asked.

"During glee club my boyfriend was dancing and punched me. I think I chipped a tooth." Blaine nodded.

"Okay, I would like to start out with a few x-rays then. Is the pain bad?" Rachel nodded "No, not really". Nick put the radiation apron over Rachel and quickly did the x-rays. He left to go develop the film.

"Okay, let's get started." Blaine said, beginning to wash his hands. He then put a set of gloves on.

He walked over to Rachel and sat down on his chair.

"Okay, I am just going to examine your mouth." Blaine said as he made Rachel's chair go down, and he turned on the light.

"Okay Rachel, open wide for me." Blaine requested. It didn't take Blaine long to find it. It was right in the front. Nick walked back in the room with the x-rays and put them on the board so Blaine can easily see.

"Okay Rachel, you were right. You chipped a tooth. It's not bad at all, as its small so I only need to file it a little and it will be as good as new." Blaine said, looking over at the x-rays and comparing them to what he just saw during the quick examination.

"Okay." Rachel said.

"Alright, if you would open again I can start. It won't take long." Blaine said grapping the file and Rachel opened her mouth wide.

Blaine got to work. He would file a little and check her bite until he was done. It took about five minutes.

"Okay, you are all done. And I'll say you have really nice teeth." Blaine said turning of the light and moving the chair up.

"Thank you. I floss after every meal." Rachel replied.

"That's great, too many people don't." Blaine said, taking off his gloves. "So you're in glee club?" Blaine asked, helping Rachel up from the chair.

"Yeah. I'm the lead!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're not the only lead Rachel."

"We know how that feels Kurt" Nick said nudging Blaine.

"Hey! The council decided who received the solos. You got Uptown Girl." Blaine said.

"True. But you got everything else." Nick said and Jeff walked in the room.

"Blaine, your 5 o'clock is here."

"Okay. Thank you Jeff." Blaine said and stood up from the chair he was sitting down on.

"It was great meeting you Rachel. Come back if any problems occur. And Kurt it was nice seeing you again." Blaine said as he shook both sets of hands.

"Thank you Dr. Anderson." Rachel said.

"It was nothing Rachel. I really enjoy helping people. It's my job" Blaine smiled and left the room.

Rachel and Kurt left the office after arranging the payment, since they couldn't pay for it themselves.

Glee club was already over so Kurt said he would drive Rachel to her house.

"I really liked him; he's a lot better than Dr. Howell. And he is cute!" Rachel said.

"He is." Kurt said as he pulled in Rachel's driveway.

"Thank you Kurt. I know it was something Finn wouldn't have the guts to do."

"Yeah, but It was an accident. You'd think he'd be less clumsy and more careful. It's been 2 years."

"Yeah and he's going to get it. I have to go compose so thank you again." Rachel said and got of the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

So how did you guys like it? Please review!

1 chapter left! If you have any ideas feel free to tell me!


	4. Authors Note

I have no idea what to do next. So I am asking for your help! Below are a few options I have considered.

Kurt takes Sam to Dalton for an extraction. (KlaineDentistLover07's idea)

Have Blaine come to McKinley, like what Carl did in Britney/Brittany. This will likely turn into several more chapters.

Any ideas of your own?

Review with what you want. I'm open for anything.


	5. Dalton Goes to McKinley

Hey! Thanks for the many reviews from the authors note in the last chapter. You guys are awesome!

B it is! We are skipping the rest of the year and diving right into Season 3.

I am going to introduce Wes this chapter. Thad will come later. (Promise my fellow Thad lovers) He is coming to McKinley along with Blaine, just like Carl did in Britney/Brittany. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Glee.

P.S. There is some singing in this chapter! I wanted them to sing for the glee club, I wrote a great song in.

* * *

"Okay guys today we have special guests. Principal Figgins has asked this group to go to every club, and today is our turn." Will announced as he walked into the choir room. The kids looked at Will anxiously waiting for him to say who it was.

"I'd like to introduce you to, some of the staff at Dalton Dental." Will said, and two dentists walked into the choir room. Blaine was the first one to walk in, and Wes followed. Kurt was shocked, but he was excited at the same time. He never saw Wes last year, so he was surprised to see him equally good looking. Will sat down with the club and let Blaine and Wes take over.

"Hi, Guys." Blaine greeted. Wes nodded to them. The two were dressed nicely, suits and ties.

"My name is Blaine Anderson; I am a dentist at Dalton Dental, just like Mr. Shuester said. I already know two of you from previous appointments." Blaine said, looking at Wes so he can introduce himself.

"And I am Wes Montgomery, a dentist alongside Blaine." Wes said.

"The reason we are here today is because we have launched a campaign at Dalton Dental called 'Music and Smiles'. We go around to schools and talk about dental health." Blaine proclaimed, looking at the students.

"But, Mr. Shue, didn't we already have this type of thing last year with Dr. Howell?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but that was last year. Pay attention to our guests Quinn." Will said.

"So, one thing that's going to happen is you are all going to get complimentary exams from us." Blaine told the kids. "You will have to come to our office for that though. Some of you will be with me, some with Dr. Montgomery, and the rest of you will be with Dr. Thad Harwood. He's another dentist at our office." There were groans from the kids.

"We understand how you feel about this, they won't take long." Wes said.

"They are right; they are really good at what they do. I hated the dentist before I met Dr. Anderson." Kurt told the rest of the club.

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine said and smiled. "Now, we would like you to chew these capsules, I know you're not a stranger to these so you know what may happen." Blaine said as he and Wes gave every one of the kids the capsules.

They started to chew the capsules. Just like last year, Brittany and Rachel's teeth turned blue. Santana's teeth ended up turning blue unlike the year before. Sugar and Rory's teeth ended up turning blue. Kurt, Mike, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn and Finn's were fine.

"Not again! I still brush and floss between classes." Rachel said.

"Well, it could be genetics Rachel." Blaine said. "Now, those of you whose teeth did not turn blue, you have not escaped being examined." Blaine said pulling out a list. "The appointments will be all week. I am going to have Rachel, Sam, Kurt, and Sugar."

"I am going to have Santana, Mike, Tina and Rory." Wes said, reading from the list that Blaine had before.

"The rest of you whose name we did not call, you are going to be examined by Dr. Harwood." Blaine announced.

"Now, we have a little treat for you. This is the 'music' part in the campaign. We are going to sing for you." Wes said. Brad came in the room started to play the song When I See You Smile. Blaine stepped up and started to sing.

_Sometimes I wonder_

_How I'd ever make it through_

_Through this world without having you_

_I just wouldn't have a clue_

_'Cause sometimes it seems_

_Like this world's closing in on me_

_And there's no way of breaking free_

_And then I see you reach for me_

Wes started to sing his verse.

_Sometimes I wanna give up_

_I wanna give in_

_I wanna quit the fight_

_And then I see you, baby_

_And everything's alright_

_Everything's alright__  
_

The whole club was in shock at how good they were. Especially Kurt. Blaine and Wes started to sing together.

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world, oh oh_

_You know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light, oh oh_

_I see it shining right through the rain_

Blaine stated to sing alone.

_Baby, there's nothing in this world_

_That could ever do_

_What a touch of your hand can do_

_It's like nothing that I ever knew__  
_

_And when the rain is falling, I don't feel it'_

_Cause you're here with me now_

_And one look at you, baby_

_Is all I'll ever need, is all I'll ever need__  
_

The New Directions started to sing along.

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world, oh oh_

_You know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light, oh oh_

_I see it shining right through the rain_

Blaine and Wes finished the last verse in the song.

_When I see you smile_

_Yeah, I can face the world, oh oh_

_You know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile, oh yeah_

_Baby, when I see you smile_

_Smile at me_

The whole room erupted in applause.

Blaine said. "Mr. Shuester could you hand out the forms and letter?" Will nodded and started to pass out the papers to the kids.

"We have to go now and leave for our office. Thank you guys! We will see you this week!" Blaine said as the two doctors left the room.

* * *

What do you think? I like how this chapter turned out. I will hopefully update with the first appointment in the next several days.

Glee is back on Thursday! So excited!

And if you don't know the song here is a You Tube link. It's a really good song.

watch?v=oaGt3FJFZPA


	6. Sam

Okay this is Sam's appointment. I didn't really like how it turned out, so I could eventually re write it. But if you, my awesome readers, like this chapter I won't.

* * *

The next day was the day of the first day of appointments. Sam was scheduled to go right after school, missing glee club rehearsal. Sam walked out of the school and immediately spotted Mercedes.

"Hey Sam" Mercedes greeted, walking up to him.

"Hey, are you heading to glee?"

"Yeah, I will miss you! Everything will be fine."

"I hope, when do you go in?" Sam asked.

Mercedes sighed. "Not until Thursday. But I'm with the other dentist Dr. Harwood."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I got to get going and you do too." Mercedes said as she checked her cell phone. They kissed and went their separate ways.

Sam got in his car and drove to the office. It was only a few minutes away so he got there a lot earlier than he wanted to.

He sat there for a few minutes before finally deciding to go inside. He signed in and waited about five minutes before Nick appeared at the doorway leading to all of the exam rooms.

"Sam Evans, were ready for you." Nick said. Sam gulped and suddenly got really nervous. He hasn't been to the dentist in a long time. His family couldn't afford to for a while.

Sam got up from the chair and walked towards Nick.

"Hi, how are you?" Nick asked, leading Sam down the long hallway.

"Okay, just a little nervous." Sam admitted. Nick nodded.

"That's totally understandable, you have nothing worry about." Nick said as they walked into the room."Alright, first we are going to some x-rays, and Dr. Anderson will come in and give you an examination.

"Alright." Sam replied.

"Just sit down on the chair and we will get started." Nick told Sam as he sat down. Nick then put the radiation apron on him and did the x-rays. He moved the camera back to its original place and took the film.

"Okay I will be right back" Nick said and left the room leaving Sam alone. Blaine walked in a few minutes.

"Hello Sam." Blaine greeted. "Are you ready?" Blaine said as he quickly glanced at the chart, that had already been made.

"Yeah." Sam said. But he really wasn't. He was really nervous.

"Okay, I'm just going to give you an exam. It's not going to take long at all. You have my word." Blaine told Sam as he put some gloves on. Blaine walked over and sat down on his chair. Nick walked back in the room with Sam's x-rays and placed them on the board. Then walking over to put one of the paper bibs on Sam.

Blaine started to decline the chair and he turned on the light before positioning it over Sam's mouth.

"Okay Sam, open wide for me." Blaine requested as he picked up his mirror and explorer tool. Same reluctantly opened his mouth and Blaine began his examination.

Blaine examined every one of Sam's teeth; he was almost done when he saw one of his molars was cracked down the middle. He retracted his tools.

"Sam, you have a fractured tooth. I'm afraid I am going to have to extract it." Blaine said.

"Umm… Okay." Sam said, suddenly nervous.

Blaine prepared the needle for the Novocain.

"Please tell me you don't use anesthesia." Sam said "I don't want to have any Brittany Spears fantasies like some of the other glee club members did last year."

Both Blaine and Nick laughed.

"No I don't use that. I never use that." Blaine said as both Nick and himself put on masks and glasses.

"Okay, Ready Sam?" Blaine asked. Sam gulped in nervousness once again.

"It's okay, you won't feel a thing." Blaine said as he picked up the needle that was on the tray.

"Okay open wide for me please." Blaine requested and Sam complied. Blaine stuck the needle in Sam's gums and numbed the area. He pulled out the needle and put it back on the tray.

Blaine then began to pull out the tooth. It took about 15 minutes total. Sam was surprised that he only felt the pressure. No pain at all.

"Okay Sam. I am done." Blaine announced and turned off the light and moved Sam's chair upward.

"Your mouth is going to feel different for a few days. Do not eat anything hard. The numbness should ware off in a few hours." Blaine said taking off his gloves.

"Thank you." Sam said. Although you could almost not understand him because of the cotton balls in his mouth. But Blaine understood him anyway.

"It's no problem. Call me if you have any questions or concerns." Sam got up from the chair and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you." Blaine said and shook his hand as Nick began to clean the room and sterilize the equipment.

"You too." Sam said. They walked out of the room together.

"I'll see you later Sam, remember what I told you. Do not hesitate to call for anything." Blaine said walking to what Sam assumed to be his office.

Sam walked out of the building and noticed his phone vibrating. It was Mercedes.

"Hey Baby."

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked.

"Okay, but I had to get an extraction because I had a cracked tooth."

"Seriously?" Mercedes said. "Damn this week is going to be a long."

"It is. I'm glad I have mine over with."

"Yeah well baby, I have to go. Break is over. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay, talk to you later. Love you." Sam hung up and pulled out of Dalton Dental.

* * *

Okay how did you like it? Review please!

Until I post the next chapter, read my story Complications. It's when the glee characters are surgeons. It's based off of the awesome show Grey's Anatomy.


	7. Rory

Okay here is Rory's Appointment! I didn't really know how to write Wes, so I am making him very serious.

Also I know in the past chapters I have written Jeff as the receptionist, but now he is going to be Wes's assistant.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Rory sighed as he exited his last class of the school day. He never liked the dentist and now has to go to one. His appointment was scheduled to be after school also.

"Hey Rory." Finn said as they passed in the hallway.

"Hi" Rory replied.

"Are you going to your appointment?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to though."

"Don't sweat it dude." Finn told Rory.

"I know, it's just he's going to come at me with that sharp pick and that wee little mirror."

"I know but nothing bad is going to happen. Do you want me to come with you?" Finn asked. Rory instantly smiled.

"That would be great Finn!" Rory replied.

"That's what friends are for." Finn said.

"Ok bro, let's go." Finn said and the two boys left the school, Finn drove. They got there in a little under 5 minutes. Rory tensed up when they pulled into the parking lot of Dalton Dental.

"C'mon Rory, it's going to be okay." Finn said trying to ease his nervousness. It worked a little.

They walked in the building and Finn signed him in. The receptionist, Lauren gave him some papers to fill out. Rory did and gave them back to her.

The two sat down in the waiting room for several minutes until Sugar of all people walked out of the door.

"Hey Sugar, I didn't know your appointment was today." Rory said.

"Yeah, I have to go. Good luck with yours."

"Thanks Sugar." Rory replied. She smiled and left.

A few minutes later a man opened the door leading to the exam rooms. He was blond and tall.

"Rory Flanagan." The man said, looking around the room.

"He is right here." Finn said getting up. Rory slowly followed his example. They walked towards the man who was holding the chart.

"Hi, my name is Jeff. I am Dr. Montgomery's assistant." Jeff said, he led both of them to an exam room. Finn sat down on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Alright Rory, take a seat on the chair." Jeff said. "The first thing we are going to do is some X-rays."

Jeff put the radiation apron on Rory

"Put this in your mouth for me." Jeff said, handing Rory the bite wings. Rory did and Jeff completed the x-rays.

"Okay I will be right back with Dr. Montgomery" Jeff said and left the room.

"So far so good." Finn said. "I told you."

"Yeah, but that was just the x-rays." Rory said.

They waited several more moments until Wes strolled into the room.

"Hello Rory" He said.

"Hi." Rory replied.

"So the only thing I am going to do is give you an examination. It's not going to take long."

"Um okay," Rory replied. Wes put some gloves on and walked over to Rory. Jeff walked back in the room, x-rays in hand. Wes sat down on his chair and started to move Rory's chair down. He then turned on the light.

"Okay open wide for me." Wes said picking up the tools he needed.

Rory opened his mouth a little, but it wasn't enough.

"Rory, will you open up just a little bit more?" Wes asked. By now Jeff sat down on his chair on the other side of the chair.

Rory opened his mouth wider so Wes was able to start his examination.

Wes started to exam Rory's teeth. Touching every tooth with his explorer tool. He didn't find anything until he touched one of his front teeth.

"Ow!" Rory said moving one his hands to his face.

"Okay, I need to see that tooth again Rory."

Rory opened his mouth slowly and Wes was able to examine the tooth more closely.

"Okay, you have a small cavity. I'm going to need to fill it." Wes said.

"Does this mean you're going to use...the drill?"

"Yes, but it will be fine, you won't feel a thing." Wes said as he began to prepare the needle now with Novocain.

"Okay open wide Rory." Wes said and Rory complied. He felt Wes injecting him with the shot. He tensed up and relaxed a second later.

When he heard the drill he was surprised that he didn't feel anything.

Wes began to fill Rory's tooth. Jeff assisted by putting the suction and water tool when Wes needed them.

Rory was surprised when Wes announced he was done.

Wes lifted the chair and turned off the light.

"Was that so bad Rory?" Finn asked.

"No that wasn't."

"The numb feeling will fade away in several hours." Wes told Rory. Who nodded while getting out of the chair.

"Thanks Dr. Montgomery," Finn said as the shook hands. Wes then turned to Rory and did the same thing.

"It was not a problem. Are you in the glee club also?" Wes asked Finn.

"Yeah, But I was assigned to Dr. Harwood."

"Okay. That was nice of you to take Rory. Well take care." Wes said.

"Okay thanks again. Are you ready Rory?" Finn asked.

"Yes." They walked out of the building.

"Thanks for taking me Finn."

"It was no problem." Finn replied and they left.

* * *

Okay what do you guys think? I liked how it turned out!

Glee is back on tomorrow! Finally! :D

Please review!


	8. Santana

Okay here is Santana's appointment with Wes! (Request) Enjoy it!

* * *

Santana walked in the office of Dalton Dental. She just came from Cheerios practice so she was still in her uniform.

She signed in and waited for her name to be called. She would be seeing Dr. Montgomery today. She wasn't nervous like everybody else. She just wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Santana Lopez, we are ready for you." Jeff said after opening the double doors leading to the rooms.

Santana stood up from the chair she was previously sitting on and walked towards Jeff. He led her to one of the exam rooms in the back of the office.

"Okay, just have a seat on the chair and I'll go get Dr. Montgomery. He will just do a quick examination" Jeff said before he left the room. Santana sat on the uncomfortable chair for the patients. Wes walked in several moments later with Jeff trailing him.

"Hello Santana, nice to see you again." Wes said.

"You too." Santana replied in a bored tone. Wes caught that.

"I know you don't want to be here, but it's not going to take long. I doubt I will find anything." Wes said as he washed his hands in the sink on the side of the exam room.

"Then why did my teeth turn blue?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Wes said as he put a pair of gloves on and sat down on his chair next to Santana. Jeff clipped one of the paper bibs around Santana's neck before going to retrieve his gloves and sitting on his chair on the opposite side of Wes.

Wes declined Santana's chair and turned on the bright light and positioned it over her mouth.

"Okay Santana can you open wide for me?" Wes said as he picked up his mirror and explorer tool on the tray.

Santana opened her mouth.

"A little wider please." Wes requested and Santana opened her mouth wider. "There we go." Wes added as he started to exam every single one of Santana's teeth.

He checked everything. "So far so good." Wes said as he continued to do the examination. When he was almost done he lightly touched one of Santana's molars. He knew it was a cavity.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry about that. The reason that it hurt is because you have a small cavity." Wes explained. "I'm going to need to fill it."

"Seriously?" Santana asked. "I had perfect teeth last year."

"It happens to everybody at least once, it's very small, therefore it's not going to take long to fill at all." Wes said as he prepared the Novocain shot.

"Alright Santana, open wide for me please."

Santana complied and Wes gave her the shot quickly. He put the needle back on the tray.

Jeff handed Wes the drill and he began to drill a small hole. When he was done he returned it to Jeff and started to fill the tooth. He was done a few minutes later.

"Okay the last thing I'm going to do is give the tooth a polishing and you are done." Wes said as he prepared the polisher.

Wes quickly polished the tooth, smoothing it. He retracted his tool when he was finished.

"Okay Santana. You are done." Wes announced as he placed the tools onto the tray and turned off the night. He then began to raise Santana's chair so she can get off it easier.

"The numbness will last for a few more hours." Wes explained and Santana nodded. They walked out of the room together leaving Jeff so he can clean and Sanitize the room.

"Thank you." She said.

"It was my pleasure, do not hesitate to call or even come back if you have any problems." Wes said.

They said goodbyes and Santana left the office, relived to have it over with.

* * *

Okay how did you like it? I know it's shorter, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review! If I have 25 reviews I will post a little treat related to this story. But I'm not giving it away! We are halfway there so you know what to do!


	9. Finn

This is Finn's appointment! He will be seeing Thad! I hope you like it!

I am going to do a Rachel, Kurt and then a surprise after this chapter. That will complete the story, unless you have any great ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The amazing Ryan Murphy does! PS…It's his Birthday today! Let's show him some B-day love!

* * *

Today was Finn's appointment He was not nervous at all after taking Rory. Even though he was going to be under the other dentist's care that did not come along with Blaine and Wes. He walked into the waiting room and saw a few other people sitting in the chairs waiting for their name to be called. He went where the receptionist, Lauren was sitting and signed in.

"Sir, you are going to need to fill these out." Fin nodded and took the forms she was handing to him. He quickly did and gave them back to her.

"Thank you, they will call you back in a few" She smiled and he sat down on one of the chairs closest to the door. He waited for several more minutes until the door opened and a man came out.

"Finn Hudson" The man announced looking around the room for him. He stood up and walked towards the man.

"How are you doing? My name is Trent; I am Dr. Harwood's assistant." The guy, named Trent said.

"I'm okay I guess." Finn replied, as he started to follow Trent down the long hall of examination rooms.

"I take it your nervous?" Trent guessed.

"No, I actually am not."

"That's good, most people usually are." Trent said as they walked into the room. There was a man already in there. He was dressed in a white coat so Finn assumed he was the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Harwood, Your dentist today." The man said introducing himself.

"Hi." Finn replied.

"So take a seat on the chair and we will get started." Thad told Finn. He sat down on the patients chair in the middle of the room as Thad put on a pair of gloves. Trent clipped on one of the paper bibs around Finn's neck.

Thad rolled his stool he was sitting on closer to Finn so he can start. He declined Finn's chair as Trent sat on the other side. Thad then turned on the light and positioned it over Finns mouth.

"Before we start, have you had any problems I should know about it? I understand your teeth did not turn blue the other day. I'd just like to know." Thad asked.

"Umm no." Finn replied. Thad nodded.

"Okay, that's good. Open wide for me Finn." Thad asked as he picked up his mirror and explorer tool from the tray. Finn opened up his mouth wide so Thad was able to start his examination. Thad examined every single one of Finns teeth.

For the first few minutes he did not find anything wrong.

"Things are looking good so far, I'm almost done." Thad said. He continued to examine every tooth until he found a small chip. He touched it very lightly and Finn groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry about that; I am going to quickly file it because you have a small chip." Thad told Finn as he put down the mirror and explorer tool. He then picked up the file.

Thad started to file the tooth. He would do file for a few seconds and then check his bite until it was fixed.

"Just do some scaling and some polishing, Trent, and that's pretty much it." Thad told Trent who nodded.

He put down the file and turned off the overhead light. He stood up to let Trent take over.

"It was great meeting you Finn. I have another patient." Thad explained.

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome" Thad said and left the room.

"Okay, can you open up for me?" Trent asked after turning back on the light and Finn complied. Trent started to scale and polish Finn's teeth. Five minutes later he was done.

"Okay you're done." Trent said as he started to raise Finn's chair. Finn got up from the chair. "Do not eat or drink anything for the next two hours." Trent said as he pulled off his latex gloves and threw then away.

"Thank you." Finn said again. He left the room and passed the front desk. He saw Rachel was sitting in the waiting room waiting for her name to be called.

"Rachel? Your appointment is today too?" Finn asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah."

"Are you nervous?" Finn asked.

"No, I've been here before. I had Dr. Anderson last year. I like him a lot."

"When did you come here?" Finn asked.

"When you basically punched me in my face and I chipped a tooth." Rachel said, reminding him.

"Oh…I'm still sorry about that." Finn said looking at the ground.

"It's okay, I forgave you last year." Rachel said. "Did you have any problems?" Rachel asked.

"I just had a small chip in my tooth. Nothing big he fixed it." Finn said. Rachel was about to reply when the door opened and Nick appeared holding a chart.

"Rachel Berry." Nick announced, he saw the two and smiled.

"That's me, I will call you." Rachel said. "Okay do that." Finn said. They quickly hugged and Rachel walked towards Nick.

* * *

Okay…What do you think? I like the ending.

Rachel's appointment with Blaine is next.

And I'm sorry if I'm being too repetitive on some things. Review! Review! They are love!


	10. Rachel

This is Rachel's appointment with Blaine! I hope you like it! Next up is Kurt. And if you want anybody else please review and tell me who you want.

"The ending has some stuff between Blaine and some of his co-workers after Rachel "leaves". I'm trying to be different. I feel like I have been writing the same stuff chapter after chapter.

_Previously on Dalton Dental…  
"Rachel Berry." Nick announced, he saw the two and smiled._

"_That's me I will call you." Rachel said. "Okay do that." Finn said. They hugged and Rachel walked towards Nick. _

"Hi, it's nice to see you again Rachel." Nick said as he led her to a room. She followed him to the room in the end of the hallway.

"Okay just sit down on the chair and I will be right back with Dr. Anderson." Nick said before he left the room. Rachel sat down on the chair. She was happy she was assigned to Blaine. She liked him.

She was alone in the room for several minutes until Blaine and Nick walked in the room.

"Hello Rachel, It's nice to see you again." Blaine said as he sat on his stool next to her.

"You too Dr. Anderson." Rachel replied.

"Okay, let's get started Rachel. I am going to give you a cleaning and then I'll finish with an examination."

"Okay." Rachel replied and Blaine started to put some gloves on. "Before we start, you know my teeth turned blue when you came to talk to us. Should I be concerned?"

"No, like I said it most likely is genetics, a lot of people have this problem. Just continue to brush your teeth twice a day, which I know you do already."

"Okay." Rachel said. Nick put a bib on Rachel and sat down on his stool after putting on his gloves.

"Alright, let's get started." Blaine said as he declined Rachel's chair and turned on the overhead light. He grabbed the brush and started to clean Rachel's teeth. Nick would occasionally rinse her mouth with the water squirter and then use the suction. The process took about five minutes. Blaine retracted his tools when he was finished.

"Okay now I will start the examination. I am going to feel around your jaw and neck for signs of oral cancer or infection." Blaine announced as he started to do that. He then checked her bite. Everything was good.

He grabbed his mirror and explorer tool. "Open wide for me please." Blaine requested. Rachel did. He examined every tooth. He did not see anything.

"Okay, everything looks great." Blaine said as he retracted his tools. Rachel closed her mouth. Blaine turned off the light and raised the chair.

"Yeah, like I said earlier, don't get worried. You have healthy teeth because you brush and floss every day." Blaine said. "You have nothing worry about.

"Okay thank you." Rachel said. "And I really liked your performance with Dr. Montgomery. You're a wonderful singer." Blaine laughed.

"Oh, thank you Rachel. I appreciate that." Blaine replied earnestly, taking off his gloves and throwing them away. Rachel got up from the chair and Blaine did the same. They walked out of the room together.

"Okay, if you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to call and ask me. I will see you in 6 months."

"Okay, thanks again." Rachel said.

"I'll see you later Rachel." Blaine said as he walked to the front desk. Rachel left.

"Hey Lauren?" Blaine asked the receptionist.

"Yes Blaine?" Lauren stopped her typing on the computer and looked up.

"When is Kurt Hummel scheduled to come in for his exam?" Blaine asked. Lauren looked at the book that held the schedules.

"He is supposed to come in at 4:30 tomorrow." She replied.

"Okay, great thanks!" Blaine said and he walked towards his office. Nick caught up to him.

"Why did you want to know about Kurt?" Nick asked.

"I was just wondering. Just making sure he set up a time. Last year he was extremely nervous."

"Oh. Sure. Sure. I'll believe that when pigs fly." Nick said. Blaine laughed.

"Just call for our next patient. I'll be in my office."

"Okay will do." Nick said and started to walk in the other direction. Blaine walked into his office.

So, how did you like it? Sorry it is so short. I tried to make it longer. I ended up adding an extra 200 words with me adding the conversation with Blaine and Nick at the end among other things.

Please Review!


	11. Quinn

Okay, a few chapters left! This is Quinn's Appointment with Thad and then I will do Mike and Tina together in the same chapter, then I will end with Kurt.

I'm running out of Ideas, sorry things are repeated.

Quinn Fabray walked into Dalton Dental for her appointment seeing both Mike and Tina sitting next to each other. She quickly signed in and walked towards them.

"Hey you two." Quinn said as she sat down next to them.

"Hey Quinn." Mike greeted back.

"Who are you with?" Quinn asked. Tina sighed.

"We both are with Dr. Montgomery. I wonder the reason he is examining us is because we are both Asian." Tina said.

"It's probably just a coincidence. But it is strange." Quinn replied.

"Who are you going to be examined by?" Mike asked Quinn.

"I'm with the dentist that we haven't met yet. That Dr. Harwood."

"Oh. Okay. I hope everything goes well for you." Tina said and Mike nodded agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Thanks you too." Quinn replied. Ten minutes past with both Mike and Tina being called back. She sat their alone until Trent called her back.

"Quinn, we're ready for you." He said. Quinn stood up and walked towards him, He led her back to one of the furthest examination rooms.

"How are you today?" He asked before they reached the room.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Quinn replied as they both walked into the room.

"Okay just sit down on the chair and I will be right back with Dr. Harwood." Trent smiled before walking back out to get Thad. Quinn sat down on the chair. She was alone for a few minutes until both Thad and Trent walked in.

"Good Afternoon Quinn, I'm Dr. Harwood." Thad said as he sat down on the stool next to Quinn.

"Hi." She replied. Thad retrieved his gloves while Trent put on of the paper bibs on Quinn.

"So, I'm just going to do an examination, It's not going to take long." Thad said as he declined Quinn chair and turned on the overhead light and positioned it over her mouth. He then picked up his tools. Trent sat down on the other side.

"Okay Quinn, open wide for me." Thad requested and Quinn did. He used his mirror and explorer tool to exam every tooth, the hard to see areas included.

"Good so far." He said after a few minutes. "You have very healthy teeth." He touched on of her back teeth and she groaned.

"That would be a small cavity Quinn, I need to fill it." Thad said as he retracted his tools and putting them on the tray.

"Okay." Quinn was surprised; she has never had a cavity before. At least not in recent years.

Trent prepared the Novocain shot before handing it to Thad.

"Okay, I am going to numb it so you won't feel a thing. Open please." Thad said he gave her the numbing shot after she opened her mouth. He took it out and they waited until the area was completely numbed.

Thad grabbed the small drill. "Open were ready. Open please." Thad requested and he started to drill the tooth before filling the tooth. Since it was small, it only took about five minutes.

"Okay, i'm done." Thad said. He turned off the light and raised Quinn's chair. She stood up.

"Thank you Dr. Harwood." Quinn said.

"It was my pleasure Quinn. It was very nice to meet you." Thad said.

"You too." Quinn replied. She walked out of the room and she passed Tina and Mike's room. Tina was currently being examined. Mike waved; he was sitting in the chair in the corner room.

She walked out of Dalton Dental glad she had that over with.

Next up….Tina and Mike! Review please!


	12. Mike and Tina

Mike and Tina's appointment with Wes was today. They signed in and sat down next to each other in the waiting room. They were there for about five minutes when Quinn walked in the office. She walked up, signed in and sat down next to both of them.

"Hey you two." Quinn said as she sat down next to them.

"Hey Quinn." Mike greeted back.

"Who are you with?" Quinn asked. Tina sighed.

"We both are with Dr. Montgomery. I wonder if the reason he is examining us is because we are both Asian." Tina said.

"It's probably just a coincidence. But it is strange." Quinn replied.

"Who are you going to be examined by?" Mike asked Quinn.

"I'm with the dentist that we haven't met yet. That Dr. Harwood."

"Oh. Okay. I hope everything goes well for you." Tina said and Mike nodded agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Thanks you too." Quinn replied. They sat in silence for about 2 minutes until the double doors leading to the examination rooms opened and Jeff walked into the room.

"Mike and Tina, we are ready for you." Jeff said, looking up from the charts he held. The two Asians stood up and walked to Jeff after they said bye to Quinn.

"How are you two doing today?" Jeff asked as he led them back to a room.

"Were fine. I am at least." Mike said, Tina glared at him. She was a little nervous; she has had a pain emerging one of her teeth. She wanted to avoid getting it filled, but she knew she would have to face it soon enough. They walked in a room, seeing Wes was already there.

"Hi, you must be Mike and Tina." Wes said. They shook hands.

"Alright, first we are going to exam Tina. You can sit on the chair in the corner Mike." Wes said. Tina took the hint and sat down in the patient's chair. Wes sat down on his stool and retrieved some gloves. Jeff clipped a bib around Tina's neck.

"Okay, have you been experiencing any problems Tina?" Wes asked as he declined the chair and turned on the light.

"Well…" Tina started to say. _Come on Tina! It's now or never, he will find it anyway._ Tina thought to herself.

"I have been experiencing a tooth ache for the past several days. It started after you came and talked to us." Wes nodded.

"Thanks for being honest, not many patients tell the truth. Most of them silently wish I will miss it." Wes said as he grabbed his mirror and explorer tool.

"Okay, open wide for me please." Wes requested. Tina opened a little, but not enough for Wes to start.

"A little wider please." Wes said and she did. He began the exam, checking every area. He found the source of the pain immediately. He touched it and Tina's hand flew to hold her mouth.

"That is the tooth causing so much pain Tina. It needs a filling." Wes said. He prepared the Novocain and injected it. They waited a minute or so until it was completely numbed.

"Okay, I am going fill it now, open wide please." Wes requested. Tina complied and Wes began to fill it with Jeff's assistance. They were finished about 5 minutes later.

"Okay, you're done Tina; it's your turn Mike." Wes said. Jeff switched the tray of equipment with a sterilized one. They switched places.

"Okay Mike, open wide for me." Wes requested and he did. Wes examined every tooth. He did not find anything.

"Okay, everything looks great." Wes said as he retracted his tools and put them on the tray. He flipped the light of and raised the chair.

Tina was Jealous that Mike didn't have everything wrong, but at the same time he was happy for him.

"It was great meeting you two." Wes said. "If you have any problems, or anything, please call me."

"Okay, thank you." Mike told Wes.

"My pleasure, take care, and I will see you in 6 months." They both Walked out of Dalton Dental hand in hand. Mike drove Tina home.

"So what did it feel like? Getting a filling. I have never had one before." Mike asked Tina.

"Honestly, I was worried for nothing. Sure you feel it, but it doesn't hurt."

"That's good." Mike said, they were happy they got their appointments over.

Okay…what did you think! This was my favorite so far. Kurt is next! Yay! Please review!


	13. Kurt

Okay this is Kurt's appointment with Blaine again! Yay!

* * *

Kurt left Glee Club early that Friday. He had to go back to Dalton Dental for his cleaning and exam. He walked out of McKinley and drove to the office. While he was driving he heard his phone ring. After he pulled over and stopped he answered it after seeing it was his dad.

"Are you on your way to the dentist?" Burt asked.

"Yes dad I am. Stop worrying." Kurt pleaded.

"I'm just making sure."

"Okay, I have to go; I am going to be late." Kurt said.

"Okay bye kiddo." Burt said and they hung up. Kurt began to drive again. He arrived at Dalton Dental 5 minutes later.

Kurt stayed in the car for a minute and stared at the building. He was nervous again. But he shook it off knowing that nothing was ever going to happen to him.

Kurt got of his car and walked into the office. There were only a few people waiting so he quickly found an open chair after he signed in.

Kurt sat in the room for 20 minutes. He was wondering why it was taking so long, but it was okay, He could wait forever if he had his choice.

The door opened and a mother and her daughter came out. Nick followed them out. "I'll see you in 6 months Ally." Nick said to the little girl, patting her shoulder. The little girl smiled.

Nick turned to Kurt. "Kurt, were ready for you. Sorry about the wait." He said. Kurt nodded and stood up.

"It's okay." Kurt replied. Nick led Kurt to one of the rooms in the back.

"So how are you today Kurt?" Nick asked, trying to make conversation as they turned into another hallway.

"I'm fine." Kurt replied. Nick could tell he was a little nervous.

"Nervous?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but not like last year, I was absolutely terrified last year. You just never know what to expect."

"I understand that, you are in great hands." Nick told Kurt as they walked into an exam room.

"Alright Kurt, you know what to do. Sit down on the chair and I will be right back with Dr. Anderson." Nick said and left the room. Kurt sat down on the very uncomfortable black patient's chair.

He waited for about a minute and both Blaine and Nick walked into the room.

"Hello Kurt." Blaine said as he sat down on his stool.

"Hi Dr. Anderson." Kurt replied, looking up at him.

"So are you ready? This is going to be a very basic exam. I am going to check for any cavities and then see how we stand. Okay?" Blaine asked.

"Okay, Dr. Anderson." Kurt said nervously.

"Nervous?" Blaine asked.

"A little. I'm just worried that I am going to have another cavity." Blaine nodded while he put on a pair of gloves.

"I doubt you will. But everybody gets them. You shouldn't be nervous." Blaine said.

Nick put a bib around Kurt and then went to put his own gloves on. Blaine declined Kurt's chair and turned on the overhead light before positioning it over his mouth so he could see Kurt's mouth better.

"Okay Kurt, open wide please." Blaine requested after he picked up his mirror and explorer tool.

Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine started to exam every tooth.

"Everything looks great so far Kurt." Blaine said.

Blaine finished his examination and he did not find anything. Blaine retracted his tools.

"Okay Kurt, you are done." Blaine said as he turned off the light and raised the chair. Kurt stood up from the chair.

"The only thing I will tell you is that you need to start to consider getting your wisdom teeth out." Blaine said and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Which if you want, I am fully qualified to do, just think about it okay?" Blaine told Kurt.

"Okay I will. Thank you Dr. Anderson."

"Please call me Blaine. You have known me for a while now."

"Okay, then thank you Blaine" Kurt said again.

"You're welcome Kurt." Blaine smiled and then added "I will see you in six months."

"Okay, Bye." Kurt said and left the office.

* * *

Okay, I will probably write a sequel to this story eventually with Kurt getting his wisdom teeth out. But I have a lot on my plate right now since I have a job (its retail so with it being the holiday season I will work more.) And my other stories 'Complications', 'Protect the Innocent' and a new one that features Nick as the main character! I am excited to begin writing it!

Please review! (:


	14. Last Chapter

Okay this is the last chapter of this story. I was inspired to write this after I read a Darren Criss/ You story. Yeah it's weird but it was kinda fun to write. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, Just Dentist!Blaine and Assistant!Nick

Where there are blanks (_) you fill in your name.

I hope you like it! ;)

* * *

You walk into Dalton Dental. It's your very first time seeing this dentist so you are a little nervous. You walk up to the front desk and sign in. The receptionist, Lauren hands you the new patient forms you are required to fill out before being examined.

You do and hand them back to so she can get your chart ready.

"Just have a seat in the waiting room and they will call you back shortly." She tells you.

You nod and say "Okay" before sitting down on an empty chair. You sit for abound 10 minutes thinking the worst. You're nervous you have a cavity that he will find. Nick, the assistant walks into the waiting room.

"_, we are ready for you." Nick says, snapping you from your thoughts. You get up and walk towards him. Your heart begins to race as you get closer.

"How are you today?" Nick asks you politely, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm okay." You reply as you two begin to walk in the back. "How are you?" You ask back. He can tell how nervous you really are.

Nick laughs and says "Good, thanks for asking" He leads you into a room and you see the tray of equipment they use. Nick sees you get nervous.

"It's okay, _." Nick smiles at you. And you feel a little better.

"Alright, go ahead and sit down on the chair. I am going to take some x-rays. Then I will bring your dentist, Dr. Anderson in and he will give you a cleaning and examination. Okay?"

"Okay." You say as you sit on the black examination chair for the patients. Nick places your dental chart on the counter by the room entrance. He then puts the radiation apron on top of you. He moves the camera that was previously right up against your face.

"Put these in the side of your mouth and then bite down." He tells you and you do. Nick then took the first picture.

You repeat the process once again for the other side and Nick takes the last picture. You give the two bite wings to him. "Okay, I am going to go develop these, and then I will be back with Dr. Anderson momentarily." Nick tells you and he leaves the room.

You wait for about five minutes, alone, until you hear some voices in the hallway. You hear Nick, and then you hear a second one. You assume it's this Dr. Anderson. You wait a minute longer and both Blaine and Nick walk in the room.

"Hello,_" Blaine greets you.

"Hi, Dr. Anderson." You reply. Blaine smiles at you because he also detects that you're nervous. Both Nick and Blaine sit on their stools next to you, Blaine being on the right.

"Okay, I am going to give you a cleaning and examination. If I find anything at all, I will take care of it today." Blaine tells you as he puts some gloves on and Nick puts one of the paper bibs around your neck.

Blaine begins to decline your chair and you go back. He turns on the bright overhead light and positions it directly over your mouth. It almost blinds you before he moves it lower so he can see your mouth better. He grabs the toothbrush and puts some of the tooth paste on it.

"Okay, _. Open wide for me please." Blaine requests and you comply. Blaine begins to clean your teeth; you have always hated the sound that it made because it always sounds like the drill.

Blaine continues to clean your teeth for the next few minutes. When he finished he retracts the toothbrush and Nick hands you a cup of water to rinse, and you do.

"Okay. Now I am going to exam your mouth." Blaine tells you. He picks up his mirror and explorer tool that was on the tray near him.

"Okay, open wide for me _." Blaine tells you and you do. He begins to exam every tooth. A few minutes pass he hasn't found anything. ""Things are looking great so far." He tells you.

He then moves on to the molars in the back of the mouth. He touches one of them and you instantly feel a sharp pain. You move one of your hands and hold your cheek.

"I am sorry about that; I need to get a better look at it though. Open please." Blaine says. You don't want to, but you know you have to because you don't want to be a difficult patient. You open your mouth again.

"Thank you." Blaine says as he gets a better look at it. After a minute he retracts his tools and put them on the tray.

"Well, the reason that it hurts is because it's a cavity. It's small, but it still needs to get fixed." He says, and you begin to get anxious. He places a hand on your shoulder and gives you a smile. Just that makes you feel a little bit better.

"You are not going to feel anything." Blaine says as Nick hands him a dental syringe.

"Okay, open wide _" Blaine says and you do. He quickly injects the Novocain. Before the procedure started he waited until you were completely numb.

After two minutes of waiting, Blaine is ready to start. Nick hands him the drill.

"Okay, open up please." Blaine requests and he begins to drill, but you are surprised you feel nothing at all. You just hear the sound that you hate. Blaine finished a minute later.

"Okay, we are going to start the filling now." Blaine says as he picks up the equipment he needed.

"We are going to fill it in layers and dry it with the blue light that Nick has. It's not going to take long."

You nod and open your mouth. They begin to fill the tooth. The blue light is a little warm you notice. It took no time at all. Even though Blaine told you that, you were still surprised. You begin to feel the chair rise and see the light be turned off.

"You are done." Blaine says as he takes of the gloves he was wearing. Nick unclips the bib that was around your neck and he helps you get up from the chair.

"Try not to eat or drink anything for about two hours, or until the numbing wears off." Blaine tells you.

"Okay. Thank you." You tell both him and Nick.

"It was our pleasure; call us if you have any questions or problems. And we will see you in six months." Blaine says. "It was great meeting you." Blaine continues as you both shake hands. Blaine left giving a smile and you follow.

"Bye _!" Nick says to you.

"Bye!" You reply. You leave Dalton Dental, knowing you are definitely coming back.

* * *

Hope it didn't hurt too much! ;) Lol

I hope you liked it! Thanks for being great readers! I love you! You're awesome!

Please review!


End file.
